To See Her Smile
by Darkling Rose
Summary: What happens when Robin realizes his feelings for Raven? Well, read to find out... Robin and Starfire fans ye be warned! This is a slight rewrite of a story i did before.. hope it dosen' confuse yall too much.
1. Power Outage

**To See Her Smile**

**I do not own the Teen Titans... AND DONT YOU RUB IT IN!**

**Chapter 1: **_Power Outage_

Robin entered the room quietly and looked around.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were on one end of the couch playing a street racer video game.

Raven was on the other end of the couch trying to read her book, but not making much progress as the game was VERY loud.

Luckily for Robin, Starfire was not in the room. '_Good_' thought Robin, '_she has been getting annoying recently_.'

A very loud boom erupted from the video game and interrupted his thoughts. It seems that Beast Boy had crashed his car into a wall and it had blown up.

Raven jerked her head up at the sound and gave Beast Boy a death glare. She didn't look like she was having much fun. She had been reading her book ALL day and it was now about 9:00pm.

Robin got an idea. He had not been seen or heard coming into the room so he tiptoed, undetected, over behind the couch and snatched Raven's book right out of her hands.

Raven sighed in frustration and said in an angry tone, "Robin, give me that book."

Robin just smiled and started to back away with the book in hand.

Raven jumped to her feet and started to make her way around the couch, so Robin took this opportunity to make a mad dash for the door.

Raven was puzzled at Robin's actions, but secretly liked the attention. So she took off after him, forgetting that this was kind of out of character for herself, as she would usually just forget about it and do something else.

Once out into the hall, Robin rounded a corner to the left and hid in the shadows where a light bulb had gone out and been neglected.

Raven burst into the hall after him and swiveled her head around looking for him. Not seeing him, she let out an angry growl.

Robin tried to stifle a laugh, but to no avail.

Raven heard him and started to silently head in his direction.

As Raven rounded the corner, Robin knew he was caught, so he did the only plausible thing in this situation and tackled her to the ground.

Raven let out a startled cry when she hit the ground and looked at Robin like he was a mad man.

"Give me my book and get off me." Said Raven, trying hard to keep her cool.

"Nope," said Robin with a smile playing on his lips, "You need to get active and have some fun today."

At these words Raven grew impatient with Robin andattempted to kick him,trying to throw him off.

It didn't work, Robin was still there, smiling his big dorky smile.

"Nice try," said Robin, "but your going to have to do better than that to get rid of me."

Raven mumbled something under her breath that Robin didn't quite catch.

"What did you call me?" he asked questionably.

"Oh nothing," Raven replied smoothly, "I just wanted to tell you that your SQUISHING ME!"

At this Robin sat up a bit and held the book just out of her reach.

Raven took advantage of Robin's momentary weakness, kneed him in the stomach and flipped them over, causing Robin to be the one pinned down.

It took a moment for Robin to register what had happened, but by the time he did it was too late, Raven had used her powers to cuff him to the floor and sat there laughing.

"What are you going to do now Boy Wonder?" said Raven, still laughing evilly.

Raven crawled off him and stood up. She than grabbed her book and headed in the general direction of her room.

As Raven walked away Robin was hit by a wave of panic and started to pull and tear at his bindings, but they were to strong. "Raven!" he shouted desperately, "Come back and get these off me at once!"

Hearing him, Raven looked over her shoulder and called, "Nope."

"But what if no one finds me!" he shouted again.

Raven shrugged and replied, "That's your problem."

* * *

Raven snuggled into her bed, wanting to pick up where she left off in her recently rescued book. 

She had just got to the climax of the book when there was a loud **BANG** and all the lights went off.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven heard Cyborg cry from the living room.

"Great," said Raven to herself, "Now I'll never know what happens in this stupid book."

She than reluctantly got up from her warm bed and slowly glided out of her room to see what had happened.

As she was heading down the hall the emergency lights came on, giving her enough light to see by, but unfortunately, not enough to read. She walked into the living room and saw Beast Boy hiding behind the couch and Cyborg giving him a death glare uncannily like the one Raven had worn earlier that night.

"What happened?" she asked in a dreary monotone.

"This little idiot tried to hook up his gaming system with the main power supply and blew the fuse!" said Cyborg angrily.

Raven sighed and plopped down onto the couch, "So this means…..?" Raven questioned.

"This means-" Cyborg started, but Robin finished as he ran into the room, "That all our securities are down, the whole Tower is now open. Which also means…"

Everyone was quiet, waiting for him to finish.

"That we will all have to sleep in here for tonight, it's safer in a group than everyone separated. We will have to fix the electricity in the morning."

"Oh joy," said Raven dryly, "a slumber party."

Robin smirked, he knew she hated this, and that's what made it more funny. He decided to push her buttons further by trying to annoy her, this was going to be fun.

Everyone just sat in silence for a few seconds before Raven and Robin called at the same time, "I get the couch!"

"Oh no you don't," Raven said, "I'm getting the couch, and there is _nothing _you can do about it."

"But friend Raven," Starfire put in, "The couch is certainly big enough for two people, is it not?" Starfire hated it when the Titans fought, and she felt she could stop this one before it started.

There was no denying the truth, so the two unhappy Titans had to share the couch.

(well, actually Robin was really happy about this but you've probably figured that already)

Robin plopped down on the couch and Raven scooted as far as humanly possible away from him, but their shoulders were still touching.

Five minutes later, Robin was still tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable and not squish Raven, who was boiling mad at this whole thing. One wrong move and he was toast.

Robin turned once again, but the back clasp of his cloak accidentally got caught in Raven's hair.

"Oww, Robin, what are you trying to do? Pull my hair out!" Raven hissed, trying not to wake the others.

"Sorry, I think my cloak clasp is caught in your hair." Robin whispered back.

Raven told Robin to keep still and she tried to untangle it with her hands, but that failed miserably the first couple tries. On her ninth try she managed to get it out and let out a relieved sigh.

"You got it out?" Robin asked, clearly amazed.

"Yes, don't be so surprised. Do you really think I wanted to be stuck to you?" she said sarcastically.

"So…" said Robin, "your not mad?"

"You better believe I am," whispered Raven menacingly, "If I wasn't so tired, you'd be in the bay right now swimmin' with the fishes."

A few minutes passed in silence, and figuring that he could annoy Raven a tiny bit more, he whispered, "Goodnight _sweety._"

At this, Raven elbowed him in the gut, turned to face him and whispered back, "One more word out of you and I'll push you off this couch." And with that she turned her back to him once again and tried to fall asleep.

**(The Next Morning)**

Raven awoke and yawned stiffly, she didn't want to get up yet, she was so warm under the blankets, and it was frigid in the Tower this morning.

A pair of strong, muscular arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer to the well toned body of their owner, for a moment Raven didn't remember who those arms belonged to and let herself enjoy this warm embrace.

And than it hit her like a ton of bricks. Those were Robin's arms, and he was touching her, worse, hugging her!

She roughly pulled out of his arms, sat up and looked around the room.

All of the Titans were still asleep and Beast Boy was even snoring lightly. Raven than glanced at the clock on the wall. Five o'clock in the morning! No wonder she was so sleepy. They had gone to sleep aroundone thirtythe previous night.

Robin watched Raven as her eyes roamed the room and took it all in. He saw them widen in shock as she noted the time and than she started to turn her head towards him. He quickly closed his eyes so that she wouldn't know he was awake.

Raven only kept her gaze on him for a moment before settling back down under the covers.

When Raven got resettled under the covers, Robin (once again) slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close in a gentle but firm hold. Raven tried to wiggle out of Robin's hold without "waking" him up but she only managed to turn around so that her back was to him. She sighed, she might as well just go back to sleep.

Raven fell asleep a few minutes later and Robin drifted off shortly after her.


	2. Blackmail

**Chapter 2: **_Bad Dreams and Blackmailing_

**No owneh deh Teen Titans... RAWR!**

_

* * *

_

…_Raven faced her father Trigon. He was flaming and had a malicious glint to his eyes. "You will destroy the Earth!" he shouted, "It is your destiny, your future, your fate! And I will make sure you full fill it!"_

"_NO!" Raven screamed back , " You forget, the future can be changed! I will NOT betray my friends! I will NOT destroy the planet! But I WILL destroy you and be free once and for all!"_

_She flew up into the air and started to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zin-" But she was cut off by her father taking a swing at her. His fist connected with her fragile body and she fell to the ground with a loud "thump"._

_She opened her eyes weakly to see Trigon laughing, and dozens of red eyed birds flying towards her to finish her off…_

"NO!" screamed Raven as she woke up out of her nightmare. She sat up quickly and looked at her surroundings. She was still laying on the couch and all the Titans were crowded around her with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh friend Raven, you are unharmed!" squealed Starfire, as she gave Raven a bone crushing hug.

"We were all real worried about you." Said Beast Boy with a sheepish grin on his face.

"What happened?" asked Raven to the group.

"You were having a nightmare and we couldn't wake you up, you were screaming and kicking..., It rerally scared us." said Cyborg. "And," added Robin, pointing to his right eye, "You gave me a black eye."

Raven grinned a little at that, "Sorry about that." She said, but not really meaning it.

"Ah, that's OK, I've had worse." said Robin.

"So…" said Cyborg looking around, "who wants waffles?"

"You fixed the power?" asked Raven, bewildered.

"Yup," replied Beast Boy, "we have been up since 8:00 this morning and now it's about 10:00."

"Oh." Said Raven quietly,

'_Does this mean that they saw me curled up in Robin's arms_?' thought Raven. '_I certainly hope not, they'll never let me live it down if they did_.'

Raven decided to go with Starfire and they headed into the kitchen to start making a late breakfast but Cyborg and Beast Boy hovered around the couch.

As soon as Raven and Starfire were out of earshot, Beast Boy whipped a picture out of his pocket and flashed it before Robin's eyes.

Robin swore his heart stopped beating for a moment as he saw it, it was a picture of himself and Raven snuggled under the blankets, on the couch.

He gasped, "You didn't."

"We did." Said Cyborg, letting a big goofy grin spread across his face.

"We were thinking of sending it to the 'Jump City Times'" started Beast Boy, "But," Cyborg finished, "we will keep this to ourselves on one condition."

"And what would that be?" asked Robin, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"You have to ask Raven out and kiss her too." Said Beast Boy with a crazy grin on his face.

Robinfrowned, that was unfair, but he didn't really have a choice in this matter. "And what will you do with the picture if I do accept?" asked Robin.

"We will give it to you after you come back from your date with Raven." answered Beast Boy, starting to crack and smile a little bit.

It was inevitable, Robin sighed and replied with a pained expression, "Fine."

Cyborg and Beast Boy grinned and happily headed off to the kitchen to help with the waffles.

Robin decided to go help with breakfast too and Raven chose to go back to her room and change.

Twenty minutes later, Raven appeared in the kitchen, showered, and wearing some comfy jeans and a black shirt with the words 'Back the_bleep_ off or face the wrath of my evil sock puppet minions.' written on it. It was one of her favorite shirts and was a Christmas gift from Robin the previous year. **(I really need that shirt)**

Robin smiled at her as she walked into the room and Raven couldn't help but smile to, his smile was contagious.

Raven headed over to the stove to make her tea but found it was already made.

"Beat you to it." Said Robin from somewhere behind her and Raven thought, '_Why is he being so nice today? This is weird._'

She than poured her tea and sat down at the table with the others. They were talking about video games and pizza, what a surprise. Robin got some waffles and sat down next to her, she pretended not to notice this and continued to sip her tea slowly.

When she was done with her tea, she decided to go to the bookstore and get a new book to read. She no longer wanted to finish the book she had been reading the other day because she was now convinced that it was cursed.

As Raven walked out the door, Robin surprised her by asking, "Hey Rae, can I tag along?"

She shrugged and replied, "Sure."

Robin than smiled, grabbed her wrist and took off down the hall towards the garage. Raven was once again surprised but let herself be led to their destination.

When they reached the garage, Robin hopped on his R-Cycle and patted the seat behind him. "Hop on." He said, smiling.

Raven arched an eyebrow and replied, "You have _got _to be kidding me."

But Robin only smiled and shook his head no.

Raven sighed, and climbed onto the back of his motorcycle.

"You'll want to hold onto me, we'll be going very fast." Said Robin, and his smile grew wider.

Raven shook her head, "No way." So Robin decided to take off right at that moment. Raven felt herself slipping and frantically wrapped her arms around Robin, who was laughing his head off at her.

Raven, feeling enraged, pinched his stomach, hard.

"Oww!" she heard Robin cry, and she just smirked.

The wind whipped by them and Raven closed her eyes and rested her head on Robin's back so she wouldn't have to see how fast they were actually going. Robin was perfectly happy zooming along with Raven's arms wrapped tightly around him. In fact, he was so distracted by this that he accidentally drove right past the store and had to turn around.

Robin parked the R-Cycle in front of the store and they headed inside. The store was nice and warm compared to the chilly conditions outside and he sat down on a leather couch to wait for Raven to find a suitable book.

As Raven wondered the aisles Robin looked around the store and wondered why he had never noticed the place before.

'_Well,' _Robin thought_ 'I never used to pay any attention to Raven or where she would go off to when she would leave the Tower. This is probably where she would come.'_

After checking out the new books they had got in since she was last here, she came to the conclusion that there wasn't any book she wanted here so she walked back over to Robin and sat down. He was leaning back and had his eyes closed but somehow knew she was there.

"Find a good book?" he asked.

"No, there was nothing I wanted or seemed interesting enough to read." Replied Raven in her characteristic monotone.

Robin remembered what Beast Boy and Cyborg said and decided to ask her now, since this may be his only chance. "Doyouwanttogotothemovieswithme?"

"What?" asked Raven, thinking she heard it wrong.

"Are you really going to make me say it again?" asked Robin, blushing slightly.

Raven was shocked that he had actually asked her out but hid it well.

"What the hell," said Raven dryly, "sure, it won't hurt."

Robin let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and smiled his 100wat smile at her.

A smile started to play on her lips, but Raven forced it away, trying to make her face remain as emotionless as possible. On the inside, Happy kept giggling and dancing around, just bursting to get out. Raven was having a hard time controlling her too.

"So…" said Raven, breaking the silence, " lets go back to the tower, I need to meditate and we can figure out what movie to see."

Robin nodded in agreement, and they headed back to the tower.

**OK, that's the second chapter. Hope you liked it and if you review than I will update soon. Oh, and for evilsangel who seemed a ltiile confused, this is a rewrite of a story i did before, but deleted... so... yeah, hope that helps .**


	3. Nevermore and Annoying Emotions

**Chapter 3 :** _Nevermore and Annoying Emotions_

**I do not, and never will own the Teen Titans... damn it..**

_

* * *

_

When they reached the Tower, Raven went immediately to her room. She pulled out the mirror that connects to her mind, placed it down on the bed so it wouldn't break, and entered Nevermore.

Raven looked around and saw Knowledge reading a book, Timid hiding behind her and staring up at Raven in fright, and the rest of her emotions scattered randomly around talking and socializing with one another. The only one she couldn't see was Happy.

Knowledge looked up, and always being her smart self, said, "I believe I saw Happy near the Forbidden Door, she may be hiding from you, she said something about you being mad at her."

"Thanks." Said Raven quickly, and set off in the right direction.

As she walked, she thought about Robin and was confused.

'_Does he like me? I mean, I always thought he liked Starfire, but he did ask me out. And why is Happy being so… well… extremely happy? I mean… being Happy she's ALWAYS happy…. but lately she's been it to the extremes.' _She thought.

"Why hello there stranger!" yelled Happy, jumping out from behind a large rock. "And to answer the questions you just said, thought, whatever, I just wanted to tell you that the reason that I am so happy, is because Robin asked you out! It's so exiting!"

Happy started giggling uncontrollably and skipped off, probably to annoy Rudeness or someone else that's easy to annoy.

Raven heard a knock on her door and was pulled out of Nevermore. The knocking persisted and Raven quickly opened the door.

It was Cyborg and Beast Boy. '_Oh no.' _thought Raven to herself.

"What do you want." Said Raven in an expressionless drone.

"We just wanted to know if Robin asked you out." Said Beast Boy, a grin plastered on his face.

Raven gave him a puzzled look. "How would you know he asked me out?" she asked, growing suspicious.

"Oh um, no reason." said Cyborg, who started to look nervous.

Raven was temped to just probe their mindsand find out, but it felt wrong so she simply let it go and returned to her room.

She glanced at the clock and noted the time, 3:30pm. **(the bookstore is kinda far away, so going there took awhile) **Raven decided to get ready to go, so she changed into a dark green shirt with the words 'If you want control, buy a remote.' Written on it and some comfy pants.

The minute she was finished changing, there was a knock on the door and Raven swore to herself that if it was Cyborg and/or Beast Boy, she would physically throw them out her window.

Luckily for them, it was Robin.

He smiled when Raven opened the door and she couldn't help but smile back. I've told you already, his smile is contagious.

"So, you pick out a good movie?" asked Raven, stepping out of her room.

"I think you'll like it." he said with a smirk.

"I don't think I can trust that smile." Said Raven, eyeing him weirdly.

Robin just laughed, linked arms with her and started walking down the hall.

"You'll see." He replied calmly as they walked.

"Just tell me that we're not going to go see some sappy, romantic and sad thing." She said, groaning at the thought of something so horrid.

But Robin remained silent.

"Robin…!" said Raven, growing irritated, "Why aren't you saying anything!"

But Robin only smiled and kept on walking.

_DUN DUN DUUUNNN!_

**Sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Oh ya, and thank you much to all thenice reviews i got.

* * *

**

_**Interview with the Cast: **Robin and Raven_

**Me:** So, Robin, how do think the story is going so far?

**Robin:** Great, except, I have one thing I want to ask?

**Me: **And what would that be?

**Robin: **When are you ganna make Raven kiss me!

**Me: **The time will come, calm down.

**Raven: **_hits Robin over the head w/ frying pan_

I got it under control. He _**won't** _do that again.

_gives Robin death glare_

**Me:** Okay…. Moving on. What do you think Raven?

**Raven: **It's okay, not bad, not great. But than again, I am not one to share what I feel… so…. I dunno.

_shrugs and walks off_

**Me: **That's all the time we have for tonight folks, but tune in next time for more!

**Lol... that was fun **


	4. Movie

**Fine i admit it, ... i dont own the Teen Titans!**

**Chapter 4: **_Movie

* * *

_

Robin and Raven were walking through the park on their way to the movies. They had decided to walk since they had plenty of time till the movie started.

"Robin," said Raven with an exasperated look, "I really hope you picked a good movie."

Robin laughed and replied, "I promise that you will like it, and NO, it's not some romantic, sappy, and sad thing."

Raven hit him over the head and said angrily, "Why didn't you say that earlier! You had me freaking out that you picked a dumbass movie!"

Robin smiled broadly and said teasingly, "I did it on purpose. It's priceless how you get so worked up over those kind of things."

"I do _not_ get worked up over those things." Said Raven, trying to wipe her face clear of any emotion and be as expressionless as possible.

"Whatever you say Rae." Said Robin sarcastically.

Raven remained moodily silent for the rest of the walk to the movies and only lightened up when she found out that they were going to see a horror flick.

"Excellent." She said when they lined up outside the theater and she caught a glimpse of what was playing.

Robin smiled, "I knew you'd like it."

A smile played upon Raven's lips but she forced it down and silently cursed Happy.

Raven was frustrated, when they got to the theater Robin wouldn't let her pay for anything, not her ticket, not a soda, and not the popcorn.

"Robin," said Raven angrily when they bought everything, "Let me pay for something!"

Robin just shook his head and Raven sighed. It was irrelevant to argue, he wasn't about to crack and he could be VERY stubborn sometimes.

'_But' _thought Raven idly, _'It's that same stubborn streak that I kind of like about him.'_

'_Did I just think what I think I thought?' _Raven asked herself_, 'I did…. I must be going crazy.'_

Raven heard Happy giggle from somewhere in the depths of her mind and wanted to kick her. This was driving her up the wall!

Robin waved his hand in front her face and said, "Hello? Anybody in there?"

Raven snapped out of her trance like state and slapped his hand away, "Stop doing that, you look like an idiot."

A few teens shot them weird glances and Raven realized that they must have recognized them. One girl ran up to them with a picture Raven recognized as one from a photo shoot they that they were forced to do for some magazine. Another guy followed her up to them and stood next to her.

"Umm, can I-I please g-get your autograph?" the girl asked timidly, as if afraid they might bite.

"No problem." Said Robin quickly, before Raven could even open her mouth to speak.

He pulled out a permanent marker from his belt holder and signed his name. **(What doesn't Robin have in that belt holder thing!) **The guy standing next to the girl smiled at Raven, but she just glared coldly back. He seemed slightly unnerved by this and glanced away quickly. '_Ha, wimp._' Thought Raven, hearing Rudeness laughing crudely.

Robin finished signing and handed the marker over to Raven, who accepted it reluctantly and signed quickly, scrawling her name next to Robin's.

"Thanks!" called the girl as she took the photo and sprinted off with the guy, back to their group, who all crowded around them looking at the picture.

Robin than looked at his watch and yelped. "The movies starting!" he cried, and dragged Raven down the hall.

They skidded 'round a corner and accidentally crashed into a couple that were holding hands and walking together.

Raven flew through the air and banged into the wall, with Robin landing in a heap beside her. She sat up and punched him in the gut, making him roll over and clench his stomach. "You idiot, You ran us right into some people!" she said angrily. The couple turned out to be fine and accepting their apology after asking for an autograph each.

By the time they finally got into the theater, the movie had been playing for a while and there was only one seat left.

Raven sighed and turned around to leave, when Robin sat down and pulled her into his lap. He than wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from getting back up.

Raven struggled against his hold and whispered through clenched teeth, "I would rather sit on the floor than on your lap. Let, me, go."

Robin ignored her and Raven accepted the fact that the only way she could possibly get out was to use her powers. But she decided against it, knowing that it would cause unwanted attention and disrupt the move.

So, she reluctantly relaxed into his strong, muscular arms, and leaned back against his chest to watch the movie.

Robin smiled when he felt her relax, this was turning out better than he expected. Well, besides the crashing into the people and missing part of the movie.

Robin wasn't interested in watching the movie. He just concentrated on how warm Raven was leaning against him, and how her hair tickled his chin when he moved his head. He just liked being close to her. She usually put a wall around herself and blocked everyone out, at least he was getting her to open up, even if just the littlest bit.

He remembered when she first came to the Tower. She was the first Titan beside himself and she was shy, and even seemed a little intimidated by him. Which is hard to imagine now, since she would never admit to being scared unless it was putting anyone in danger.

Robin was distracted from his thoughts by Raven squirming a bit and turning her head to face him looking flustered. "Robin," she whispered, "let me up, I'm going to go get some sour gummi worms."

He released Raven and she set off quickly. "Oh no you don't," said Robin, getting up and catching up to her, "I'm going to pay for it."

Raven gave him a pained look and they continued down the hall.

After getting the gummi's, they went back to the movie. And this time, Raven made no protest at having to sit on Robin's lap, deciding that it was only a waste of energy to make a fuss about it.

This surprised Robin, but he wasn't complaining, he was happy to be close to her. He took in the lovely aroma of the familiar lavender smelling perfume she always wore and wondered when he had first started to like Raven.

Raven noticed near the end of the movie that Robin had nodded off and wondered, '_How the hell can he fall asleep during a horror flick!_'

**You like it so far? Yes, thought so. Lol. Hmmm… I really don't know anyone that can sleep through a horror flick… interesting. **


	5. chap 5

**Chapter 4:_ Clubbing... well not really_**

**_I DONT OWN THEM!

* * *

_**

Raven decided to let Robin sleep, seeing as he must have been VERY tired to fall asleep during a horror flick.

Another thirty minutes later the movie was over and Raven got up and stretched. She than prodded Robin awake and he mumbled, opening his eyes, "Awe Rae, I had just gotten to the good part of my dream."

Raven raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Do I _want_ to know what you dream was about?"

Robin smirked, "No, but i can show you if you like."

Raven smirked back at him and said menacingly, "I'de like to see you try." Robin just laughed, but made no move towards her, he didn't feel like recievinga concussion today.

Raven glanced at her watch and noted the time, 10:00. She than looked back up and said, "Come on Robin, I want to go to "_Dark Child_" club. I used to work there before I became a Titan and it's just down the street."

"But Raven," said Robin as they walked out of the movie theater, "You have to show ID to get into that club and we're only 16."

Raven just smirked and said, "Yeah well, I have my ways. Now lets hurry, it's freezing out here."

They silently hustled their way down the street and reached the club shortly. There was a long line of people, but the bouncer, spotting Raven and giving her a big hug, let them through ahead of everyone else.

Everyone in line glared at them and Robin followed Raven into the club, feeling a little apprehensive about all this.

Once inside the club he felt a little better, and they pushed their way through the crowd towards the bar.

When the bartender caught sight of Raven, she let out a little squeal of excitement and ran over to hug her. Surprisingly, Raven hugged her back and smiled also.

'_Wow_,' thought Robin, '_she doesn't smile for just anyone, she must have gotten real close with the people here._'

The bartender Raven was talking to, finally seemed to notice Robin, and asked motioning towards him with her hand, "Who's Mr. Cutie over here?"

Raven stopped mid-sentence and said, "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce you. This is Robin." pointing to Robin, "And this," pointing to the bartender, "is Adena. Iroomed with her before you found me, when I worked here."

"So your Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans?" asked Adena, with a funny look on her face.

"Yes." Said Robin, trying to be modest, but at the same time puffing out his chest and showing off his dazzlingly white teeth with a cocky smile.

Adena continued, "Oh yes, Raven's told me all about you…. The cocky, full of himself leader, that thinks he owns the WHOLE city, and-- " Her sentence was cut short by Raven slapping one hand over her mouth and hitting her on the head with other.

"All right, all right, I'll stop," said Adena, peeling Raven's hand off her mouth. "I got to get back to work anyway. Come tell me if you guys want any drinks." And with that said, she went back to the bar.

"So…" said Robin looking at the walls and noticing that they had many blown up pictures of Raven on them, "Why does everyone here know you and why are all these pictures up of you?"

Raven opened her mouth to reply when all of the sudden the DJ stopped the music and shouted over the microphone, "Hey Raven, is that you! It is! Come on up here girl!"

Raven frowned and said, "Be right back Robin." She than moved her way through the crowd and climbed up on stage where the DJ gave her a big warm hug, and, to Robin's astonishment and fury, kissed her on the cheek. The DJ than turned to the confused crowd and shouted, "Give it up for our poster child Raven!"

The crowd, than recognizing her, burst out into applause while the DJ started the music again and Raven hopped off the stage.

When Raven reached Robin, she was scowling, and looked just as unhappy about the guy as Robin did.

"What was that all about?" asked Robin, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"Oh, him? That's just some guy I knew, but hated, when I worked here. He was always doing crap like that. He's lucky I didn't burn him alive on the spot, but I don't really feel like going to court for murder so…" said Raven, letting her voice fade away.

"Do you want to go back to the tower now or stay here a while longer?" asked Robin kindly.

Raven yawned and replied, "Lets go home, I'm too tired to stay, and let me teleport us, I don't feel like walking."

She than conjured a dark energy that surrounded them and a second later they were in the living room of the Tower. Robin blinked and said with a smile, "No matter how many times you do that, I always find it awesome."

Raven ignored him and flung herself onto the couch, sprawled out on her stomach and taking up one whole side of it. Robin sat down at the other end and turned on the TV. He just sat there flipping through channels and being bored.

After Robin had flipped through all 120 channels and started over again, Raven grew annoyed by the constant flashing of lights and said moodily, "Will you stop flipping the channels? Its' driving me crazy!"

"Well there's nothing to watch." He snapped back, and continues to flip.

"Then turn it off." Said Raven dryly.

Robin remained silent but continued to flip.

"I am going to count to three Bird Boy, and if you don't stop by than I will be forced to take action." said Raven sitting up and glaring at him. "One," flip "Two," flip "Three!"

Raven launched herself forward and tackled Robin, reaching for the remote. Robin held it just out of reach, while holding herback and smiling and evil smile. **(lol, smiling an evil smile... i am such a dork)**

Raven tried to reach for the remote with the other hand, but Robin pinned her arms above her head, holding onto her wrists with one hand and clutching the remote in the other.

"Damn you." Growled Raven, finding she was trapped.

Robin just looked down at her and smiled his trademark grin.

As Robin kneeled above Raven, straddling her waist, he suddenly got an urge to just swoop down and kiss her.

'_She would skin me alive, but somehow I think it would be worth it._'

He dropped the remote, leaned over Raven and...

He kissed her, he actually kissed her.

Raven's whole body went rigid, she fought to remain in control, to supress her emotions now running amuck. Love and Lust urged her on while Anger screamed that she should push him off and fry him.

Love and Lust won. Her hand shot up to run down his face, while her hand roamed the plain of his back.

Robin was suprised at first but wasn't complaining as she swept her hands over him and pulled him closer. He ran a hand through her silky hair and relished in the feeling of her pressed flush against him.

A shout broke their trance and Robin fell off the couch in alarm.

Beast Boy stood in the doorway, mouth agape, and white as a sheet. (which is saying something when your green) "Um... hey dudes."


End file.
